Sweeney Pantera
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: Rodolfo Rivera was once a kind and honorable justice with a beautiful wife and a baby daughter but that all changed when a corrupted judge sent him away and took everything he loved away from him. Now he's returned with the desire to rid the world of criminals but this time no mercy and no lives will be spared.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to do something for Halloween and in my opinion Sweeney Todd left my eye twitching so I decided to an AU based off of it. I probably should've waited til October to post this but I couldn't wait. However you won't see any further chapters til October. Note in this Manny has no relation to Rodolfo or Maria whatsoever, Frida is their daughter, and no one has supernatural powers.**

White Pantera breathed a sigh of relief as he arrived at Miracle City. It had been sixteen years exactly to this day since he was dragged away by several criminals to Calevera where he was held hostage. After being locked up for so long he snapped and killed the villains then fled to the desert where he convinced a young traveler called Manny to take him along on his trip to Miracle City.

"Here we are Mr. Pantera." He said. "You already know I came here to seek my fortune but what brings you here?"

"I'm...I'm...I'm searching for a friend of mine who might've returned here." The masked man said.

"Who?"

"His name was Rodolfo Rivera, he was a justice of the law. Honest and merciful toward criminal and victim alike but his good deeds were not to be rewarded. He had a beautiful wife and a new baby daughter but tragedy took him away from his family."

Sixteen years earlier...

Rodolfo Rivera made his way through the market with his wife Maria who was happily cradling their baby daughter Frida in her arms. She wore a light pink dress and gloves with a matching pink bonnet in her beautiful dark hair and their daughter wore a little night gown, booties, and white cap. He went over to a stand and bought a new doll for his daughter and a bouquet of flowers for his wife. The baby cooed and reached for the doll when her father brought it over while Maria smiled sweetly at him.

"She has such a sweet smile." Maria giggled.

"Yes she does." Her husband agreed. "I bet she'll be as beautiful as you are when she grows up."

"Flatterer." She said blushing.

"Though I do wonder why she has blue hair?"

"One of life's great mysteries my love."

"Yeah like why you married me when you could've chosen someone far better."

"You're perfect dear. I'll love you forever and always."

They shared a kiss and family embrace but the moment was cut short by someone bashing him on the head. It was El Oso and Dr. Chipolte Sr . Two criminals he had put away in jail not too long ago, how did they get out?

"Don't move!" Dr. Chipolte said. "Or we'll shoot the woman and her brat."

He pointed his gun toward Maria who was clutching Frida close as the baby began cry from fear. El Oso then grabbed him and forced him away refusing to resist to protect his family.

"Rodolfo!" Maria cried worryingly.

"Don't worry Maria I'll be alright!" He reassured her. "I'll get back to you! I promise!"

His wife's tearful eyes and child's crying face were the very last thing he saw of his family before he was taken away.

Present...

"That is very sad." Manny said. "I hope you find what you're looking for Mr Pantera."

"Same to you young man, same to you."

Then they went their separate ways. White Pantera made his way through town accidentally bumping into a beggar woman who looked somewhat familiar to him but he was in such a hurry that he didn't think about it. He found the house where he used to live but found it emptied and abandoned. Dirt, dust, and cobwebs everywhere it was like no one had lived here in years. Wanting to know what had become of the former residents of the house he went to see the next door neighbor Carmelita Aves who owned a meat pie shop.

"Excuse me." He said entering the shop.

He found a pale, ash covered yet attractive woman making pie dough. The shop was in terrible condition. Dirty and infested with bugs and rats, no wonder it lacked customers not to mention the food was horrible.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"What happened to your neighbors?"

"The Riveras? Sad story that is."

"What happened to them?"

"Well you see Mr. Rivera, a handsome justice who served under Judge Chakal until..."

"Until what?'

"Well you see he had a wife Maria. I suppose she was a pretty little thing but I've seen better. Anyway Judge Chakal wanted her like mad so he excused the charges of two criminals and paid them ship the poor man to Calevera."

"What?! Judge Chakal?!"

"Yes. He's not as honorable as one might presume. Once Rodolfo was gone the judge began to court her."

"Did she remain faithful?"

"She wouldn't even look at that man. All she ever did was sit up in that house doing her needle work, tending to their baby Frida, and waiting for her husband to come home but it wasn't long before Judge Chakal grew impatient with her rejection so he decided to take what he wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"Poor thing, she never saw it coming. He wrote her fake letter from Rodolfo asking her to meet him in the garden at midnight. She was so terribly happy and so terribly wrong. Poor fool, she went to the gardens that night where she was assaulted by Chakal."

"No."

"Yes, she struggled but she was too weak, she screamed but no one heard and those who did would not care. Then she was mercilessly raped by the lustful man."

"No!"

"It was utter torture."

"No! Enough! I will hear no more of this!" He shouted. "Would no one have mercy on her? How could he do that to her?! She was an innocent woman! A wife and a mother!"

"Oh my God." She stood up and pulled off his mask before he could stop her revealing who he really was to her. "Rodolfo Rivera."

"Not Rivera!" He shouted snatching the mask back and slipping it back on his face. "White Pantera! Where is my wife? Where is Maria?"

"She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"After the rape incident she tried to tell the authorities. Judge Chakal convinced them she had gone mad from grief over your supposed death and declared her an unfit mother so little Frida was taken away from her. With her husband gone, her body dishonored, and her only child taken she saw no point in living so she poisoned herself."

"No! Oh God! No! Oh God in heaven! No!' He sobbed. "Where is my daughter? Where is Frida?"

"Judge Chakal took her as own, he keeps her under lock and key."

"All these years." He growled. "All these years of being loyal to the law, all these years defending the innocent, all these years of waiting and for what?! To have the love of my life dead and my only child stolen from me! As of now Rodolfo Rivera is dead and I will have my revenge! This I swear!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going deliver justice!"

"So you'll just round them up and put em in jail?"

"Oh I'll round them up but no jail. Not this time! Not ever again! Jail is far too merciful! I'm sending them staright to hell!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're going to kill the judge?" Carmelita asked. "What if you're caught?"

"I'll be wearing gloves so I won't leave fingerprints and then toss his body in the incenerator."

"You sure have changed in the past sixteen years. Good God, what the bloody hell did they do to you in Calevera?"

"Horrible and unspeakable things Miss Aves. Horrible and unspeakable things but that's besides the point."

"And how exactly do you plan to pull this off? You don't have any money."

"I'll live! I'll think of something! In the meantime you are not to tell anyone who I am. Understand?"

"I won't say a word."

"Good now if you'll excuse me I have knives to sharpen."

Meanwhile Manny had gotten a job working for a blacksmith who paid him a great deal of money for his hardwork. He was on his way to the bank to open an account when he heard a sweet voice singing.

 _"Green finch, linnet bird, nightingale, black bird_

 _How is it you sing? How can you jubilant_

 _sitting in cages, never taking wing?"_

It was coming from Judge Chakal's manor. Curiou, he followed the singing to see a girl no older than sixteen sitting by a window next to a cage with several birds. Her hair was blue as was her eyes and she wore a white dress with a white ribbon tied in her hair. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and she had the voice of angel.

 _"My cage has many rooms, damask and dark._

 _Nothing there sings, not even my lark._

 _Larks never will you know when they're captive_

 _teach me to be more adaptive._

 _Green finch, linnet bird, nightingale, black bird_

 _teach me how to sing if I cannot fly._

 _Let me sing."_

Manny gazed at her and listened to her sweet singin. Then she caught sight of him, she gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"Frida!" A harsh voice called. "Come here!"

"Coming." She responded leaving the window.

"Alms! Alms! For a poor woman!" A voice cried. Manny looked to see a beggar woman wondering the streets. She looked battered and sick, with pity in his heart he gave her some money. "God bless you sir."

"Pardon me ma'am." Manny asked her. "But who is that girl?"

"That's Frida sir. The judge's ward." She said. "He keeps her locked up and refuses to let any man see her. He wants her all to himself he does. Disgusting creature he is."

"Do you know her?"

"I cannot say for sure. My mind isn't what it used to be but I know she's miserable." Then she walked away. "Alms! Alms! For a poor woman!"

Inside the manor Judge Chakal was scolding Frida. He had kept the girl from ever leaving his manor because he lived in fear that one day a young man would fall in love with her and take her away. If any man dare lay eyes on her he would probably suffer a terrible fate.

"What have I told you about singing?" He said harshly.

"I'm sorry sir but I love music and I love to sing. It makes me happy and-"

"It could've attracted a man! I've told you a hundred times to stop that awful singing!"

"Well then let me out of this place and I won't sing!"

"You know I can't do that!"

"Why? I'm not a child! I'm lonely here! I won't to leave and have my own life!"

"You don't know what the world is like Frida! There are filthy men out there who would love to take advantage of you! Do you want to end up like your mother?"

"No but-"

"Listen to me Frida! When you're mother died and your father abandoned you I took you in and raised you as my own! I've given you everything and all I ask in return is that you respect and obey me!"

"You may have given me much but you haven't given me what I wanted most."

"And what is that?"

"Freedom. What's the point of living if I can't be free? And if I stay here all my life how am I supposed to ever make friends or fall in love?"

"I will hear no more of this! Go back to your room now!"

"You may have raised me! But you don't own me! I'm not one of your birds!"

She ran upstairs back to her room. Chakal huffed and went to drink. As he drank he saw Manny outside staring at something, he followed the boy's gaze and it led to the window of Frida's room where she was reading. He quickly ordered El Oso his right hand to bring the boy inside.

"Hey! Get your paws off me you great big bear gorilla." Manny cried has El Oso carried him into Chakal's room. He was then sat in front of the judge. "Something I can do for you gentlemen?"

"No need to get upset." Chakal said calmly. "I just wanted to talk and maybe have a drink."

He pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Tell me boy are you experienced?"

"In what?"

"Women."

"I don't understand."

"Oh you know. The statisfying of one's sinful desires for a woman."

"Uh...I think there's been a mistake."

"Oh it is no mistake boy! I saw what you did!"

"What did I do?"

"You gandered at my ward Frida. You gandered at her."

"With all due respect sir I don't think there's a law against looking at someone."

"Will there's a law against looking at my Frida. No man is allowed to look at her."

"But you look at her and if I'm not mistaken sir you are a man either that or a very unattractive woman."

He sized Manny by his throat.

"I don't like smart alecs! And I don't like dirty young men like you making eyes my ward! Now listen carefully, stay away from her! She is mine and mine alone and if I ever catch so much as looking at her again, I'll leave to you El Oso."

His large right hand clutched his fist at those words. Then he was thrown out of the manner. However despite their threats Manny was determined to see Frida again. Something told him that she wasn't happy being in prisoned in there and he vowed to one day free her.


End file.
